Reid and Luke go to a Cheer Competition
by raspberry truffles
Summary: Reid and Luke take Natalie and her friend Megan to a cheer competition in Chicago. This is just a funny story.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Luke and Reid Go to a Cheer Competition

Pairing: Luke and Reid

Other Characters include Natalie. (She is 11 years old in this story and is an all star cheerleader)

Setting is Chicago

Summary: Luke gets roped into taking Natalie and her friend Megan to Chicago for a Cheer competition. Luke and Reid are dating, but not yet living together.

Rating G

A/N This is not intended to slag cheer parent's in any way. I was a cheer mom for 5 years. I just thought that it would be funny to put Luke and especially Reid in this situation. I have never been to Chicago, but I imagine that there would be cheer competitions there, but in Oakdale, not so much.

As always comments are appreciated and loved.

Disclaimer: These are not my characters.

All mistakes are mine.

"Hey Reid," Luke said in his sweetest voice, "you know how we had planned to spend the weekend together, just the two of us?"

"Yes, I remember, it's the first weekend that I've had off in months," Reid responded, his eyes narrowing as he stood staring at his boyfriend, willing Luke to tell him that everything was set and they would have three glorious days, naked, together, without any interruptions.

"Well, uh… funny thing happened, my mom called and begged me to take Natalie and her friend Megan to Chicago for a cheer competition," Luke hesitated, staring at Reid, making his eyes as wide as possible, hoping that Reid would forgive him and come with them to Chicago. "Well, I said yes, because otherwise the girls would have to miss the competition and risk losing their spots on the team," Luke finished, a little breathlessly.

Reid was pissed, he wanted to yell at Luke, phone Lily and yell at her. Explain to her that Natalie was** her** responsibility, not Luke's but Luke was looking at him, with those eyes, and Luke's mouth was quivering ever so slightly and Reid knew that he was going to cave. It was those damn eyes; they did Reid in every time.

He had planned to tell Luke to go ahead and have a good time in Chicago with the girls but instead heard himself say "do you mind if I tag along?"

Luke immediately rewarded Reid with a huge smile and a warm, loving kiss. "You are the best boyfriend ever! Thank-you for coming with us, it'll be fun, you'll see. I promise," Luke said kissing Reid once more.

"I'm going to hold you to that," Reid answered, with an evil grin.

"Promises, promises," Luke smiled back. "Well I'd better go home and pack. We have to leave tomorrow afternoon at 3:00. Can you meet me at my house at say 2:30 to help pack up the car?"

"Sure, Luke. Do you want to get together for a late dinner tonight and then you can sleep over at my place tonight."

A shadow crept over Luke's face, "I'd love to, but I can't. I have to help Natalie pack everything, and get last minute instructions from my mom for this trip."

"Okay, well I guess that I will see you tomorrow afternoon then," Reid responded, fully aware that this was likely going to be the longest weekend of his life.

The next day as Reid was packing for his latest Snyder adventure he had an epiphany, 'if we were going to take Natalie's friend with them to this thing then surely her mom or dad could take Natalie and then Luke and Reid could spend their weekend as originally planned. Homophobia will finally pay off for me,' Reid smiled to himself as he imagined the look of horror on the stranger's face. He wondered briefly if he should even bother to finish packing but decided he had better, for appearances sake.

Reid headed over to Luke's a little early. He wanted to make sure that he was there while Natalie's friend was dropped off. As he pulled up to Lily's house he noticed an unfamiliar woman and deduced that this must be the other girl's mother. He quickly spotted Luke and put his plan into action.

Reid quickly walked over to Luke grabbed him and kissed him long and hard, managing to slip his tongue between Luke's luscious lips before pulling apart. He glanced up expecting to see a look of disgust on her face and was astonished to see a look of arousal instead.

"Wow," the woman exclaimed, "that was hot! You're a lucky, lucky man to get a greeting like that, Luke."

"Yes I am," Luke concurred.

'Bloody hell,' Reid thought to himself grumpily.

"Reid this is Christina, Megan's mom," Luke said staring pointedly at Reid.

Reid stuck out his hand as he heard Luke say, "Christina, this is my partner Reid."

Reid stared at Luke at his use of the word 'partner' it was the first time he had been introduced as someone's partner, ever. He would have to talk to Luke about that later, he decided.

Reid was brought out of his revelry as he felt a small warm hand shake his. He looked up to a bemused look on Christina's face.

"Thank-you so much for taking Megan to the competition for me, I can't tell you how grateful I am."

"We're happy to take her. It will be more fun for Natalie to have a friend to hang out with," Luke answered quickly.

"You have the hair and make-up instruction sheets, don't you?"

'Hair and make-up? What fresh hell was this' Reid wondered, gaping at Luke.

"Yes, I did a trial run through with Nat last night. I'm not the greatest at it, but she and my mom said that it was definitely passable," Luke answered studiously avoiding meeting Reid's eyes.

"You might find Megan's hair a little more tricky than Natalie's because it's thinner. Just be prepared to use a little more product and you should be fine." Christina instructed.

"Thanks for the tip!"

"How much time are you going to allow for each girl? Are you going to do both or are you going to get Reid to get one of them ready?"

Reid looked appalled, Luke just laughed. "I think it's safe to say that I will be in charge of both girls."

"You are absolutely right about that, Mr. Snyder," Reid responded quickly.

"I would allow an hour for each girl. You should do Natalie's hair first, feed her then do Megan's hair when Natalie is eating, then feed Megan and do Natalie's make-up and then finish up with Meg's make-up. Oh and they need to be in their uniforms before you start the hair, otherwise you might have to start again."

"I'm sure Luke will figure it all out," Reid interrupted the onslaught of information as his head began to throb.

Christina just smirked at them.

Just then Natalie and Megan came out of the house. Each of them was carrying a garment bag. Reid had been planning on driving his car, and was surprised to see the two girls heading towards Lily's MDX.

"Why are the girls putting their bags in Lily's car?"

"Oh… didn't I tell you? We need the suv for the luggage," Luke answered with a shrug, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How much luggage are we taking? We're coming back on Sunday, right?" Reid felt in necessary to inquire, as he saw Lily packing more bags into the trunk.

"They're cheerleaders," Christina said patiently, as though that explained everything.

"Yes, we're coming back on Sunday. You had better grab your bag and see if there's room for it in the trunk," Luke advised.

"Oh my God, what alternate universe have I fallen into now?" Reid muttered to himself as he walked over to his car to retrieve his bag.

Reid was shocked when he went to put his bag in the car. Luke had been right the trunk was almost full. There were two garment bags, two matching black duffel bags with the words Oakdale Allstars emblazoned on them in sky blue, then there were two matching green bags with the girl's names embroidered on them, finally there were two large square bags, similar but not matching. He couldn't imagine that all of these bags were necessary, but he was afraid to find out, so he put his own bag in the trunk as far away from the melee as possible. Luke walked over and put his similarly sized bag next to Reid's.

Just then Lily walked over to the vehicle and decided that she and Christina needed to do a final check to make sure that the girls had everything that they needed. Reid watched as Luke nodded patiently at his mother.

"Did Natalie leave any of her belongings in the house?" Reid muttered to Luke.

Luke just shook his head and gave Reid a mock stern look.

"Don't worry, we'll be on our way soon, and Grandma Emma sent some of her famous oatmeal raison cookies to make the journey a little less taxing for you," Luke smirked.

"Cookies," Reid replied with a dreamy look on his face.

Fifteen minutes the later the mother's had declared that everything was in fact in the trunk; the girls were in the car having been hugged and kissed good-bye by said mothers. Reid was happily munching on his third cookie, looking completely blissed out and Luke was desperately trying to drive away from his mother's last minute instructions.

"Mom, I've got everything under control, I'll call you if I have any questions," Lily still looked uncertain until Luke stated that if they didn't leave now they might miss the cheer meeting at the hotel. Those were the magic words that released Luke and sent them on their way.

The drive was pretty uneventful, the girls watched "Bring it On" on the DVD player, while Reid ate cookies until Luke was sure any normal human being would have thrown up and then Reid promptly went to sleep and napped until they arrived at the hotel.

Once they arrived at the hotel, Luke checked them in without incident. "So where are the girls staying? Is there room close to ours?" Reid asked curiously.

Luke stared at him and then started to laugh, "They'll be close to us alright, because we're all in the same room."

"We're sharing a room with them?" Reid asked, appalled.

"Yup, where did you think they were going to stay?"

"With their teammates, of course, it never occurred to me that they would be staying in our room," sadly thinking about all the sex he wouldn't be having this weekend with Luke.

"Ah… yeah, not so much, they 're too young to stay by themselves in a hotel room, hence the need for parents, or in this case a big brother."

Reid just nodded his head glumly as Luke dragged the girls away from their teammates and took them to their room.

Once they got to their room the girls carefully hung up their uniforms, checking again to make sure that they had all of the required pieces. They used one vanity table to hold the two large square cases, which Reid now saw was actually four- two for make-up and two for hair supplies. Reid felt like he was going to pass out from the excessive girliness of it all.

Noting the horror on Reid's face, Luke suggested that the four of them go out for pizza after the cheer meeting. Reid was uncertain about attending the meeting, but was sure that he wanted pizza. The four headed downstairs to the lobby and found a sea of parents and cheerleaders listening to one of the girl's coaches. Natalie glared at Luke for making them late and then quickly focused on Jane, her coach.

Reid rolled his eyes when he heard there was 10:00PM curfew complete with bed checks. He perked up a bit when he heard there was a breakfast buffet the next morning at the hotel. The rest of the meeting consisted of instructions about when to meet in the lobby in their uniforms with full hair and make-up done.

Finally the foursome headed out for pizza. Luke took them to this great Italian deep dish pizza place. Reid almost fainted from the glorious smells that assaulted his nose as they entered the establishment. Luke smiled in relief at the look on Reid's face. Natalie and Megan just rolled their eyes at the ridiculousness of adults.

They sat together in a cozy booth with a red chequered tablecloth. As soon as they ordered drinks, soda for Luke and the girls, beer for Reid, a basket of garlic bread appeared. Reid immediately helped himself to three pieces of the warm, buttery, chewy goodness.

Megan just stared at Reid, "you'll ruin your appetite if you keep eating before your dinner arrives," she warned.

Reid smirked while Luke and Natalie laughed out loud.

"Don't worry about him, worry about not getting enough to eat while he's at the table with us," Natalie advised.

The waiter arrived to take their order, Natalie and Megan ordered a small cheese pizza to share as well as two side salads. Reid ordered a large pizza with everything on it, to reluctantly share with Luke. Luke ordered a large salad for himself, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to eat very much pizza.

As they waited for their dinner, Reid asked the girls who they were cheering for.

"The Oakdale Allstars Junior Level 4 team," Natalie answered.

Reid looked confused, "what sport do they play?"

"What sport does who play?" Megan asked.

"The team that you're cheering for, is it football?" Reid asked hopefully, he loved football.

Megan and Natalie just stared at him with utter disgust, like he was an idiot. This was not a look that Reid was familiar with, so he turned to Luke for support. Luke was smirking at him.

"What?" Reid demanded.

"They're all star cheerleaders. They don't cheer for anyone else, they are the team," Luke explained patiently.

"What do you mean? They don't cheer for anyone else? What do they do?" Reid asked, gaping at his table mates.

"Cheer is a combination of gymnastics, dance and stunting. We are an all girls team and we are level 4 and that means that we can throw level 4 and lower tricks and stunts. We can't throw anything that is ranked higher than level 4 without major deductions," Natalie explained.

"Why would you get deducted for that?"

"Safety and fairness reasons, the coaches determine what level their team should be judged at based on the skill level of their cheerleaders. You want to have a balanced team rather than a team with a few high level cheerleaders carrying the team. You also want your team to be judged at the right level. If you have a level 5 team competing against a level 2 team the level 5 team would always win, without the deductions.

In terms of safety, you don't want teams throwing stunts that are too hard for the cheerleaders just to try for a higher score. It is better to compete clean and safely at a lower level than risk injury."

"What kind of injuries do cheerleaders get?" Reid asked.

"Have you never had a cheerleader as a patient?" Natalie asked in surprise.

"No, why would I?"

"Well, people who get tossed in the air and then dropped often end up with brain or spinal cord injuries."

"What do you mean tossed in the air?"

"The flyer gets tossed in the air, or flips in the air, or poses in the air, and sometimes accidents happen and the flyer comes down, hard and injuries happen?"

"Are either of you a flyer?" Reid asked, his voice tinged with horror.

"We both are," Megan said proudly.

"Are your parents aware of this fact?" Reid asked accusingly.

"Of course they are, everyone wants to be a flyer, our parents are proud of us," Megan answered, shocked that Reid did not grasp that immediately.

Just then the food came, thankfully.

Reid mulled over what he had just heard, and Luke rubbed his thigh in order to calm him down.

"Neither of you are to get hurt this weekend, do you understand?" Reid said and gave them the most withering glare he could manage.

Megan and Natalie just giggled and ate their pizza.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Reid and Luke go to a Cheer Competition

Pairing: Luke and Reid

Other characters: Natalie and Megan.

Summary: Reid and Luke are chaperones at for Natalie and Megan at a cheer competition in Chicago.

A/N This is not intended to disparage against cheer mom's in any way. I was a cheer mom for 5 years. I just thought it would be funny to put Luke and especially Reid in this situation. Bad things will happen (to other people) and Reid will be traumatized (by all the girliness) but all major characters will be unharmed.

Cheer is a great sport but it is a high risk sport, and while I do recognize that many athletes suffer with injuries and I don't want to make light of said injuries this story is not about them.

I suppose that this is AU as it didn't happen on the show and there was no train in this universe. I am terrible with terminology, I apologize for that.

Disclaimer: These are not my characters.

All mistakes are mine.

After a terrible night's sleep, Reid woke up feeling very grumpy. "Did you know that cheerleaders are the loudest species on the planet?" he asked Luke accusingly.

"Uh…yeah that's why I brought the earplugs for us," Luke responded feeling equally cranky.

"We needed a separate hotel, if you knew how loud they were, why are we staying here?"

"We had to stay with the team; otherwise I would have booked us somewhere else."

Reid just rolled his eyes in response.

"What was all that thumping? It sounded like a heard of elephants roaming up and down the halls."

"Tumbling," Luke said with a shrug. "Cheerleaders are always practicing their tumbling runs."

"It frightens me that you know the answer to that question."

Luke just shrugged. "Do you want room service for breakfast? I know that there is a buffet downstairs, but the girls don't have time to go so you would have to gather food for them as well as yourself and bring it up to the room."

Reid just gaped at Luke. "You want me to fetch and carry for you and the girls? Are you kidding me? Order room service, I'm going to go and have a shower," Reid huffed.

Luke sighed knowing that it was going to be a very long day. He quickly picked up the phone and dialled room service. He ordered a huge amount of food for Reid and a regular amount for everyone else. He ordered orange juice and milk for the girls and a pot of coffee for Reid and himself.

Luke began to get antsy as he waited for Reid to be finished in the shower. After ten minutes of pacing Luke tentatively knocked on the bathroom door.

There was no answer.

Luke frowned and tried the door, it was unlocked.

"Reid," Luke called quietly as he opened the door.

Still no answer.

Luke closed the door behind him and went into the bathroom, concerned that something had happened to Reid.

"Reid," Luke called again slightly louder than before as panic crept into his voice.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting for you forever," came Reid's sly reply.

"Reid," Luke answered in exasperation. "We can't do anything; the girls are right outside the door."

"They're still asleep, aren't they?"

"Yes, but they won't be if I join you," Luke answered carefully averting his eyes away from Reid's hot, naked, dripping wet body.

"Come on, Luke we can be quiet," Reid said trying to temp him.

Luke laughed out loud. "Have you heard us? We could never be that quiet.. One or both girls will wake up and Natalie will end up traumatized. I can't do that to her, I'm sorry," Luke stated firmly just before Reid caught him by surprise and kissed him lovingly on the lips. "Come on, Luke you know you want to," Reid said with a leer.

Just as Luke was about to cave, there was a knock on the door. "Are you guys almost done in there, I need to pee. Hurry up!" Natalie demanded.

Luke shot Reid a knowing glance and Reid just glared back at him while he turned off the shower and took the fluffy white towel that Luke was holding out for him.

"We'll be right out; Nat. Reid is just, uh… brushing his teeth."

Moments later the boys were out of the bathroom and Natalie was in. Luke brought her uniform to her so that she could get changed. Megan changed when Natalie was finished in the bathroom.

Breakfast arrived much to Reid's pleasure and he sat down and began to eat. He was pleased at the amount of food that Luke had ordered, figuring there was enough for him with a little left over for the others.

Luke had insisted that Natalie and Megan put on their hoodies and sweatpants to protect their uniforms, while they ate. He was glad that the team had decided to go with black and blue sweats to contrast, rather than match, the white and blue uniforms.

Luke busied himself organizing the hair products needed as well as plugging in the straightening iron before insisting that Natalie come and sit in the desk chair so that he could begin the arduous task of doing her hair.

Reid, though pretending to be completely focused on his food, was watching Luke out of the corner of his eye, amused by Luke's preparations.

"What the hell is that thing?" Reid asked as Natalie brushed her hair.

Luke sighed, heavily. "It's a straightening iron," he replied evenly.

"Why do you need that? Natalie's hair is already straight."

"Not straight enough for cheer," Megan stated, helpfully.

Reid just smirked and rolled his eyes.

Luke ran the straightening iron through Natalie's hair and frankly could see very little difference from before it was straightened, but Luke was determined to follow the instructions so he pretended that there was a big difference. Then he heard Reid snicker behind him. Luke chose to ignore him and put some gel into his hands to add to Natalie's hair.

"Not too much gel Luke, I only want it in the front of my hair to keep it smooth. Don't get any in the pony tail or it won't swish properly," Natalie advised sternly.

Reid laughed out loud.

Luke tried to do what he was told and carefully applied gel to the front of Natalie's head.

"Gross, Luke you've got gel all over my forehead. I need a warm wet washcloth to get rid of it," Natalie demanded.

"Sorry Nat, I'm doing my best," Luke apologized.

Natalie just sighed heavily at the burden she was forced to bear.

Reid appeared with the aforementioned wash cloth and handed it to Natalie after fixing her with a stern look.

"Uh…thanks Reid," Natalie said uncertainly.

Luke beamed his appreciation at Reid.

Now that the gel situation was somewhat under control, Luke looked at the instructions and began gathering the hair with a comb and bringing it straight up to the top of her head from her ears. Luke gathered one side and then the other. "God Natalie, why do you have so much hair? This is a nightmare."

"I can't help it, Luke," she pouted.

Finally all of her hair had been wrangled into a neat ponytail with no bumps. Luke quickly secured it with a hair elastic, while trying to ignore Natalie's complaints that he was pulling too hard. When it was finally done, Luke felt a mixture of pride and relief and couldn't help smiling at his success.

"Is the ponytail supposed to be cockeyed?" Reid asked feigning innocence.

Luke's face fell as he looked in the mirror and realized that the pony was off centre.

"Crap," Luke said "I guess I need to start over." Luke began taking out the pony trying not to hurt Natalie too much as he removed the hair elastic.

"Luke, please be careful. You're hurting me!" Natalie admonished, wincing in pain.

Reid took pity on Luke and came over and took over Natalie's hair. Reid glanced at the instructions, assessed Natalie's head, grabbed the comb and expertly put her hair into a perfect, high ponytail.

"Wow! You did a great job. That didn't even hurt," Natalie commented with a touch of awe in her voice.

"Thanks Reid, that was amazing," Luke said, leaning over and kissing Reid.

"Gross!" the two girls chorused.

Reid smirked and went to wash his hands before returning to his breakfast.

Natalie and Megan switched places and Luke started in on Megan's hair.

"Reid can you put my pony in too?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure," Reid replied. "As long as Luke does everything else, I am not using any kind of iron on your hair, and I don't want to put gel in it either," he said with a grimace.

Reid was rewarded with a huge smile from Luke. Reid just rolled his eyes.

Once Megan's hair was done the girls once again switched places so that Luke could start on Natalie's make-up.

Reid was oddly fascinated as he watched Luke line up the different cosmetics needed to complete this task. He had never seen so much glitter in his life.

Natalie sat perfectly still on the chair and closed her eyes. Clearly she had done this before. "Don't use too much glue, Luke," she cautioned.

"Glue?" Reid inquired.

"Luke needs to glue the glitter onto her eyelids or it won't stick," Megan explained patiently, as though she were talking to a very slow child.

Reid glared at her, recognizing the tone instantly, he had used it many times.

"What kind of glue? How do you get it off?"

Megan rolled her eyes, "it's not Elmer's ™ glue, it's cheer glue, especially designed for these sparkles. See, Luke is rolling it on to her left eye right now. It comes off with make-up remover," she stated in a voice that clearly said this was the most obvious thing in the world.

Reid kept quiet and just watched as Luke applied first the silver and then the blue sparkles.

When Luke finished both eyes he had Natalie open them so that he could see if they were even. He used make-up remover pads to sort out her right eye. Satisfied with the glitter he moved onto his nemesis-black liquid eyeliner.

Reid noticed the hesitation on Luke's face and wondered what was coming next.

"The eyeliner is the hardest part," Megan whispered knowingly. "You need a very steady hand, especially for the wings."

Reid simply nodded, wondering what the hell eyeliner wings were.

He watched as Luke carefully applied the liner, with only a slightly shaky hand.

"Crap!" Luke exclaimed as the eyeliner made a huge black splotch on the side of Natalie's face.

"Is that wrong?" Reid teased.

"Reid," Luke pouted.

"Here let me try, I do have a very steady hand you know," he said, winking at Megan.

"Go ahead, but I'm warning you, it's harder than it looks." Luke huffed out.

"I'm good with harder," Reid whispered in Luke's ear, making Luke blush.

Reid looked at the picture and effortlessly applied the eye-liner creating perfect wings.

"Wow, your eyes are perfect, Natalie! Please do mine too, Reid," her voice tinged with awe as she admired his handiwork.

"Okay, but Luke has to do everything else," he said looking at Luke, who nodded feeling very relieved.

Luke quickly finished the rest of Natalie's make-up without incident. The lips were a bit tricky, but he managed not to make her look like a clown.

The girls switched places again and Luke proceeded to apply the necessary make-up to Megan's face, leaving the eye-liner duties to Reid. Once again, Reid did a perfect job and both girls were happy with their appearances.

Natalie had retrieved their hair bows from their respective boxes. She was about to hand them to Luke, when Megan stopped her.

We need to throw a couple of back handsprings to make sure that our hair is secure and then it needs to be sprayed before the bows go in, remember?"

"Oh that's right, here I'll go first," Natalie said. "Watch out."

"What's a back hand…?" Reid started to ask, but it was too late as Natalie was already flipping backwards.

Megan quickly followed suit.

When they were both upright, they looked in the mirror and were pleased to see that their hair was in place.

"Spray us, Luke," they said in unison.

Luke picked up a big canister with a bright pink lid, "cover your eyes," he warned, and began to spray their hair.

Reid began to choke, "did you have to use that much? I can barely breathe."

"Yes!" the other three replied.

Luke quickly tied their bows into their ponytails tying the ends of the bow through the elastic so that it stayed firmly in place. He checked in the mirror to make sure that the bows were straight.

"You should each throw a back tuck to make sure that bows are secure," Luke advised and the girls complied.

Reid quirked his eyebrows at Luke at the use of cheer terminology, Luke just shrugged.

"Make sure that you pack your lipstick and don't forget to reapply before you compete, okay? Help each other out especially if there isn't a mirror. Girls I've packed water in each of your bags along with some snacks. Natalie I've put some money in your zippered side pocket in case either of you wants to buy something to eat, okay?"

"Thanks, Luke. You guys are going to be in the audience if we need anything, right?"

"Yes."

The girls grabbed their bags and Reid opened the door to usher them out.

As they approached the elevator Reid suddenly stopped and stared. He had never seen a sight like this before. There was literally a wall of cheerleaders. All of them had what could now only be described in his brain as 'cheer hair' and cheer make-up. He had no idea that the world contained enough glitter to outfit this many people and he feared there would be more once they got to the actual was starting to feel claustrophobic just looking at them.

He reached blindly for Luke's hand and fortunately he found it. "Are you okay?" Luke whispered into Reid's ear.

"Stairs," Reid managed to rasp out.

"Girls we're going to take the stairs or we will be late meeting your team."

"No problem, the stairs are over there, I can see the door that leads to them," Natalie agreed leading the way.

Reid started to breathe easier once they were in the stairwell. Especially since Luke was still holding his hand.

They reached the lobby fairly quickly and Luke and Reid handed the girls off to their coaches and then walked across the street to the competition.

End Notes:

I've ended it here for now as it felt like a good stopping place. I will try to have the next chapter up by Friday, it might be tomorrow but I'm not sure how much time I will have.

I thought that I could finish this story in 3 chapters but I was wrong. I'm thinking that there will be at least four possibly five, sorry. Anyway let me know what you think!

BTW I am terrible at hair and make-up especially liquid black eye-liner. Frankly it was traumatizing for me when Luke had to put it on Natalie. LOL

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Reid and Luke Go To a Cheer Competition

Pairing: Reid and Luke. Reid and Luke are dating, but not living together.

Other Characters: Megan, and Natalie.

Summary: Luke and Reid have been roped into being chaperones at a cheer competition in Chicago.

Disclaimer: These are not my characters.

All mistakes are mine.

A/N This is not intended to disparage cheer parents or cheerleaders in anyway. I just thought that it would be funny to put Luke and especially Reid in this situation.

I think that this would qualify as AU. Terminology is not my strength…sorry.

As Reid and Luke entered the competition venue, Reid felt like it was an assault on his senses and definitely not the good kind.

Reid hadn't known what to expect, but whatever it was it certainly wasn't this. First of all the room was dark. Not so dark that you couldn't see anything, but there were no overhead lights on. It was weird. The light source was primarily coming from a giant screen at the front of the room that was playing back the routine that was being performed on the stage in front of it. Across the room from the stage was a table with about twelve people sitting at it. The table was raised so that it was the same height as the stage.

"Who are they?" Reid asked

"Those are the judges."

"Why are there so many of them? Wouldn't one person suffice?"

Luke shrugged, "There's a lot going on in a cheer routine, it would be impossible for one person to catch everything. All of the judges have score cards and the high and the low are thrown out and the others are averaged."

"Why do you know so much about all of this again?"

Luke smiled, "I listen when Natalie talks to me, and besides who else would answer all of your questions?"

Reid just rolled his eyes and looked back at the stage.

He realized that this wasn't an ordinary stage, for one thing it consisted of what looked like blue mats that had been raised up and taped down. He had never seen anything like it.

"Why is the stage raised like that?" Reid asked Luke.

"It's a sprung floor," Luke answered.

"What's a sprung floor?"

"There are giant springs under the mats. It gives the tumblers more power when they tumble, like gymnasts, but it also makes it more difficult to control the landings especially if you don't normally practice on one."

"Why wouldn't you practice on one if that's what you compete on? It seems kind of stupid not to."

"I'm not sure that stupid is the right word but it can be dangerous, unfortunately some teams can't afford, or don't have access, to a proper sprung floor, so they just put down mats. Luckily Natalie's team practices at the Oakdale Gymnastics gym, which has all of the necessary equipment."

"Hmm," Reid responded feeling a little bit bored and a little put out by Luke's seemingly vast knowledge of all things cheer. "If it's a sprung floor it must be really bouncy, right?"

"Yes, that's kind of the point of it," Luke answered wondering where Reid was going with this.

"I want to bounce on it; maybe I could try one of those flippy things that Natalie was doing in the room."

"You can't go on the floor and don't even joke about trying to do a back handspring, I don't want you to break something."

"I didn't mean I wanted to go now, I can see that it's being used, but we're here for awhile I'll try it out later."

"You can't."

"Why not? I'm here the floor is here, what's the problem?"

"You don't have cheer shoes."

"Oh my God, Luke! What the hell are cheer shoes?"

"Cheer shoes are lightweight runners that are dedicated to cheer. If you wore your shoes on the sprung floor you would damage it, and I'm not paying for a replacement."

"What if I took off my shoes and wore socks or bare feet?" Reid asked not willing to give up, and really wanting to try it now that he knew that he wasn't allowed.

Luke laughed, "socks wouldn't give you enough traction and bare feet? Do you now how much sweat is going to be on those mats by the end of the day. Not to mention residual sweat and blood and who knows what else from previous uses?"

"Ew," Reid shuddered. "Alright, alright I give up," Reid said reaching into his pocket to take out his hand sanitizer, he suddenly felt dirty, and not in a good way.

The two men walked around the venue looking for seats. Reid noted that there were a lot of vendors in the room. Some were selling clothing, some were selling jewellery and accessories there was a crowded table where someone was selling make-up, none of these held any interest for Reid. Fortunately, there was also a selection of food vendors.

Luke finally found two seats that he was happy with. They were facing the stage, but a little off centre and not too close to the speakers. Reid was happy with the seats because when he looked to his left he saw a 'Dippin'Dots'™ stand.

"Hey Luke I'm gonna get some dippin' dots do you want some?"

"Reid, you just ate breakfast and isn't it a little early for ice-cream?"

"What do you mean it's a little early for ice-cream? Breakfast was at least an hour ago, it's time for a snack!"

Luke just shook his head.

When Reid came back to sit with Luke and eat his banana split/cotton candy ice-cream concoction, he finally began to pay attention to the competition.

Reid was already bored and it looked like it was just the beginning. He leaned back and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and his index finger. Taking a deep breath in order to try and relax.

"Why are those girls all so young? They look like they are barely out of diapers?" Reid asked trying to keep himself entertained.

"They are young Reid; they're in the tiny division."

"What happens if you're not tiny? Do they kick you off the team?"

"Reid."

"Hey, I'm just saying. It's not a very PC name, that's all."

"Reid it's cheerleading!"

"Luke, they aren't really doing very much, aren't they supposed to tumble or something, and when I say tumble I don't mean fall like that girl just did."

"Reid, this is level 1, they are young kids, and they really haven't developed many skills yet. Everyone has to start somewhere," Luke said in exasperation.

"I'm all for kids learning and developing, but why do we have to watch the painful process? Shouldn't they learn this stuff in the privacy of their own gyms?"

"They do learn in their own gyms and then they come here to show off what they can do."

"Hmm, I think they needed more practice."

"Don't be mean."

The two watched the cheer competition for what felt like twelve hours, but was really only three, with Reid criticizing each and every routine while Luke tried to defend them all. They had broken up the monotony by eating some horrible food for lunch. Reid had suggested that they go back to the hotel for lunch hoping for a brief respite and some alone time with Luke. Luke had refused, insisting that they had to stay at the competition.

"Hey Luke, do you have a fork on you?"

"No… why?"

"I was thinking that I would poke my eyes out to get some relief."

"Reid, I'm sorry that you are so bored, but we're moving onto level three, which should be more interesting. Natalie's team is level four so they will be up next."

"Alright, but you definitely owe me for this, and I plan to collect so consider yourself warned."

Just then Natalie appeared before them. Reid just gaped at what she was wearing. "Natalie where is the rest of your uniform?" Reid asked.

Natalie looked confused. "What are you talking about this is my uniform, nothing is missing."

"You look naked. Why is your top so short and why does your skirt hang so low on your hips?" There was so much skin showing between the skirt and the top that the already small uniform looked that much skimpier.

"Well the top is a little small, but I can't get a new one. This is where the skirt is supposed to sit, at least it fully covers my butt, the same cannot be said for Megan. Her skirt is really short, but at least she has nice legs"

"What a relief," Reid replied sarcastically.

Natalie just giggled. "Wait till you see some of the senior teams, their skirts are designed to barely cover them and they are way tighter than ours. At least ours are loose and don't cling to us. Those ones are kind of gross."

"Kind of? I don't think that I'm prepared for that kind of trauma."

"Speaking of trauma, I need $25 for Coach Jane. I split my bloomers when I was warming up my bow and arrow so I needed new ones. Do you have the cash, Luke?"

Luke pulled out his wallet and handed over the money.

"What, pray tell, are bloomers and what is a bow and arrow?" Reid asked.

"Bloomers are like bikini bottoms that go over your underwear so that nobody sees anything that they aren't supposed to."

"Thank God for that," Reid replied dryly.

"Mine are blue and sparkly to go with my uniform."

"Of course they are."

"A bow and arrow is a pose that I do at the top of a pyramid. I'm standing with my legs in the splits and one arm out so that I look like a bow and arrow," Natalie explained.

"Thanks Luke, you're the best," Natalie said taking the money. "I've gotta get back to my team, our warm-up time is in about 15 minutes," then she turned and started to walk away. "Oh, have you taught Reid the cheer yet? Make sure you guys are loud, I want to hear you," she laughed as she witnessed the pained look on Reid's face.

"Cheer Luke, what the hell is she talking about?"

"Don't worry it's easy, you'll be able to learn it without any problems."

Reid just gaped at Luke like in astonishment. "Yes Luke, my biggest concern here is that I might not be able to learn a cheer in the allotted time. Explain yourself, now."

"Well when Natalie's team is competing we will move into the front three rows with all of the other family members and we will say the cheer with them when it comes up in the routine. I'll nudge you so that you know when to say it. Natalie always says that she tries to hear me when I come to her competitions. I think that it's sweet," Luke finished with a wistful smile on his face.

"Can't I just stay here by myself while you go off with the rest of the cheer folks?"

Luke's face fell, "I guess that's okay, if that's what you really want," Luke replied staring at Reid with his big sad brown eyes.

Reid could never refuse Luke anything when he looked at him like that. "Fine," he huffed out. "Teach me the bloody cheer, but I can't promise to say it loudly."

Luke rewarded Reid with a big beautiful smile and leaned over and kissed him.

'I am so whipped,' Reid thought to himself, not for the first time.

"Okay, let's go out into the hall so that we won't disturb anyone," Luke suggested.

Reid just rolled his eyes at the idea that he and Luke could disturb anyone in this cacophony of noise, but he didn't complain because he was happy for the respite.

Once they were out in the lobby, Reid noticed that there were several groups of cheerleaders entertaining themselves. Some were listening to iPods, some were playing games, some were practicing their tumbling, and some crazy one's looked like they were trying to kill themselves.

"What on earth are those people doing?" Reid asked pointing at a teetering group of cheerleaders.

"Stunting," Luke replied with a frown on his face. "They shouldn't be doing that out here because it is dangerous to stunt without proper spotters and mats. They could really hurt themselves."

"Is Natalie at the top of one of those thingies during her routine?"

"Yes, she goes up about five times. She flips twice and she does a series of poses the other three times. She's really good at it," Luke said proudly.

Reid looked worried. "Has she ever been hurt? It seems pretty dangerous, now that I've seen it up close."

"Natalie has never had a serious injury, but she has been hurt a few times. She's been kicked in the nose and the mouth, which has led to a fair amount of bleeding. She has sprained her ankle twice, but that's about it. She's been lucky. Other girls have had broken legs, arms and noses. It's just part of the sport," Luke shrugged.

"Couldn't she do something that has less risk, like swimming? Maybe she could take up competitive chess; very few people have chess related injuries."

Luke chose to ignore the chess suggestion. "This might be her last cheer season, because she has to choose between cheer and dance at the end of the year. She no longer has time for both."

"You should encourage her to choose dance. It seems a lot safer and a lot more versatile. What kind of dance does she study?"

"She takes ballet, jazz, modern and stage. She has finally started to appreciate ballet, but jazz and stage are her favourites. I hope that she picks dance as well."

Reid took one more look as the stunting group had a near disaster and shuddered.

"Okay Reid lets go over here and I'll teach you the cheer," Luke said as he led Reid over to a quiet corner.

Luke did a little jump, clapped his hands and nodded his head in a very perky way, "5678 Ready! Okay! We're Here to Cheer Today!" and then he collapsed in a fit of laughter at the look of abject horror on Reid's face.

"There's no way that I am ever going to do something like that," Reid stated his face as dark as a storm cloud. Luke just kept laughing and Reid turned on his heel to stomp off.

"Reid, wait I was just kidding," Luke gasped out between fits of laughter as he grabbed Reid's arm. "That wasn't the cheer and no one even stands up. We just yell the cheer from our seats, OK?"

"Not really," Reid grumbled, he hated looking and feeling foolish.

"I'm sorry," Luke said as sincerely as he could manage. The look on Reid's face had been priceless; he only wished somebody had been there to take his picture.

"The real cheer goes like this-

Oakdale, Oakdale we're the best

We're going to crush all the rest

Oakdale, Oakdale we're elite

Proving today why we can't be beat!"

"That's it, I'm not going to have to clap or jump up and down?"

"Er…no. You don't have to clap or jump up and down."

Satisfied, Reid nodded and said "okay" hoping that no further humiliation was coming his way.

"Do you want to practice it with me?" Luke asked.

"No, I'm good."

Just as they were about to head back into the venue, they heard a women calling, "Luke, Luke." They immediately turned to see a petite blonde woman heading toward them looking harried.

"Hi Heather," Luke greeted the woman.

"Oh, Luke, Thank God I've found you. You must be Reid," she said smiling at him.

Reid nodded.

"Here are the shirts for the two of you. The girls should be on in about fifteen minutes so please put them on and be ready to move to the front three rows. Did you bring your noise makers?"

Luke shook his head, studiously avoiding eye contact with Reid.

Heather smiled, "don't worry I have extras for you both," she said smiling at them, while reaching into her bag to pull out two, obviously homemade, noisemakers. She handed one to each of them. She wondered briefly why Reid seemed to be glaring at her, but shrugged it off and headed inside to pass out more t-shirts and noise makers.

"What the fuck am I expected to do with this hideous t-shirt? I sure as hell am NOT going to wear it!"

"Please Reid." Luke pleaded. "We all have to wear them but only for the routine, you can take it off as soon as they're done, I promise. It's like a uniform for the parents, to show our unity and support."

"I'm not a parent, Luke," Reid began, knowing full well that he was going to give in or Luke would pout and possibly cry and then Reid would feel horrible. 'I am so whipped! Christ, when did that happen?' "Have you looked at these shirts, why do they have to be so ugly?" Reid turned it over. "Oh my God, why does it say 'sponsored by the Lakeview Hotel in florescent pink letters?"

Luke blushed bright pink. "My mother is a sponsor for the team. She provided the team jackets."

"Of course she did," Reid sighed.

"So will you wear it?" Luke asked sheepishly

Reid sighed heavily, "I'll wear it, but I am not shaking that ridiculous noise maker." Reid said trying to maintain one shred of dignity.

Luke beamed at him and grabbed his hand and dragged him back into the competition.

As soon as they entered the venue Luke dragged Reid toward a large group of people who were all wearing the ugly t-shirts. They definitely did not look better en masse than they did individually. Luke dropped his hand and gave him his ugly t-shirt. He looked over to see that Luke already had his on. Reid sighed and pulled the shirt over his head. The t-shirt was a white loose fitting boxy t that had the words "Oakdale Allstars friends and family" in an ugly sky blue colour in an equally unpleasant font. The back had the name of Natalie's gym in plain black font at the top of the shirt and the ugly big pink letters advertising the Lakeview. The only saving grace, as far as Reid was concerned was that the only person who knew him here was Luke and he was wearing the same shirt.

The next thing Reid knew, Luke grabbed his hand and he felt himself being dragged to the front row. Luke made sure that they were seated at the end of the row so that Reid wouldn't feel quite as claustrophobic as he would in the middle if they were in the middle. Luke also kept holding Reid's hand, partly to comfort Reid and partly for Reid to comfort him. Even though he wouldn't admit it to Reid he always got nervous when he watched Natalie compete.

All of a sudden the Oakdale Allstars were announced and there was a flurry of white and sky blue running onto the floor, yelling and screaming and tumbling. In an instant they were all still and posed ready to begin. The music started and they were off.

Reid was shocked to find that he was mesmerized by the routine. There was so much going on that he forced himself to focus on Natalie. She was amazing. He held his breath every time she was up in the air. He was fascinated by the poses she transformed her body into. Her posture was straight and she seemed rock steady as she changed position. He flinched when he saw her pose in what must have been the bow and arrow. It was beautiful but it also looked painful. Ouch.

Before he knew it Luke squeezed his hand and everyone started cheering and Reid found himself caught up in the moment cheering along. Then Natalie was up in the air again for the final pose and it was all over.

"Wow," Reid said as he turned to Luke who was grinning like a loon. "That was amazing!"

"Yeah, they are pretty great. Come on, we can't stay here," Luke said as he led Reid to the back of the room, both of them removing the ugly t-shirts as they walked away.

They walked into the crowd of other parents who were all busily congratulating each other on how well the girls had performed.

"Luke, Reid we're having the team dinner at Papa Joe's right after the girls are done. It's only about one block north of here," Heather said. "We'll see you both there, right?"

"Yes, we'll be there," Luke answered as Reid rolled his eyes.

End Notes: The next chapter will be the team dinner. I have made up the restaurant Papa Joe's it is not intended to represent a particular place.

Cheer competitions always felt endless to me, so I have tried to convey that feeling in this story.

I feel sorry for Reid and he will suffer at dinner too, but there is light at the end of the tunnel I promise.

I just wanted to note that plenty of dancers are injured as well and that their costumes are often pretty skimpy too. (Don't tell Reid)

I hope that you have enjoyed this. Please let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Reid and Luke Go to a Cheer Competition

Pairing: Luke and Reid

Other Characters: Natalie and Megan

Summary: Luke and Reid act as chaperones for one on Natalie's cheer competitions. Pain and suffering ensues, particularly for Reid!

A/N This is the team dinner, which I'm pretty sure Reid would absolutely **hate** to be a part of, so he won't be rewarded in this chapter, however he will find out some very interesting information that he will use to his advantage.

This is not intended to criticize cheer parents or cheerleaders in any way. I was a cheer mom for five years. I just thought that it would be funny to put Luke and especially Reid in this situation.

I have made up the restaurant Papa Joe's, and it is not intended to represent a real restaurant..

Disclaimer: These are not my characters.

All mistakes are mine.

I think that this is AU.

Rating PG

Thanks to everyone who has left comments on this, I really appreciate them all. Please let me know what you think of this one. Thanks for reading.

Reid heard the words, "team dinner" and new that while there would be food involved he had a bad feeling that there would also be suffering. He looked at Luke, who seemed to be studiously avoiding eye-contact, which only confirmed his feeling of foreboding.

"What exactly is a team dinner?" Reid asked Luke pointedly.

"Uh… well it's a dinner," Luke began trying to emphasize the positive aspect of food for Reid. "The whole team, as well as the parents all go to the same restaurant and have a meal together."

Reid could hear the nervousness in Luke's voice and so he new there was more to it than that.

"So, if it's at a restaurant then the four of us can sit together, close to everyone else, but far enough away so that we don't have to be directly affected by idle chit chat, correct?"

Luke went beet red. "Well, uh… usually the team sits together and then the parents sit together. I don't really think that Natalie and Megan will want to sit with us, I'm sure that they would much rather be by themselves," Luke rushed out.

"Well," Reid said thoughtfully. "That isn't really a problem, they can sit with their friends and then we can find a small table for two so that we can sit by ourselves.'

"Maybe," Luke said hesitantly. "Heather is expecting us to sit with her. She promised to save us two seats."

Reid glared at Luke, hard. "What? I didn't want to be rude," Luke replied sheepishly. "Please try to understand. It's important to Natalie that I get along with these people. My mom would kill me if I did anything to upset the friendships that she has formed with the other moms. Cheer is very competitive, sometimes more so with the moms than with the girls. I promise that I will look after you, you can just eat and smile occasionally and tune the conversation out."

Reid continued to glare. "You know how much I hate small talk, Luke. I barely tolerate it with the people I need to impress. I can't promise that I won't screw this up, but I will try to behave," Reid finished noting the pleading look in Luke's damn brown eyes. 'God, I am so whipped!' he thought to himself silently.

"The food had better be spectacular for me to suffer through this nightmare," Reid warned Luke.

Luke said a silent prayer that the food would at least be passable, sometimes it was bloody awful, but he thought it best not to mention that fact to Reid.

Just then Natalie and Megan came bounding up to them. Both girls had removed their garish make-up and had changed back into their team sweats.

"Do they always dress alike?" Reid asked finding the matchiness a little odd.

"Their cheerleaders, they have to wear their cheer clothes," Luke explained with a shrug.

Reid looked around and saw that there were many girls dressed exactly like Natalie and Megan. They even had matching bags and flip-flops. Reid had the feeling that he had entered a strange alternate universe.

"Did you see me hit my K full?" Natalie asked, clearly excited by it.

Luke nodded enthusiastically. "You did a beautiful job, Nat. Isn't that the move that you have been struggling with?"

"Yes! Coach Jane was going to take it out and just have me hit a double, but I did a perfect K full in warm-up so she let me throw it during competition. She said that mine was the best one today! Isn't that great?"

"That's amazing! I'm so proud of you," Luke responded and then reached out and hugged his sister. "You did a great job too, Megan. Your double back handspring, back tuck was perfect," Luke complimented the other girl. He knew that she had struggled with that move previously and he had been watching to see if she would hit today and he was glad that she had.

Megan beamed at Luke, clearly pleased with his praise. "Thanks Luke, I just texted my mom to let her know that I had landed it cleanly, that's the one part of the routine that totally stresses me out."

"What did you think, Reid? Did you like the routine?" Natalie asked.

Surprised to be asked a question, and feeling uncomfortable that he had no idea what Luke had been nattering about with the girls, Reid pressed forward. "The routine was great. I really liked that bow and arrow thingie that you do, but doesn't it hurt to be that stretched?"

"No, not really, I'm pretty flexible; I can't feel the stretch when I am in the splits. I have to use a cheese mat to over extend before I can feel any stretch at all."

Reid nodded thinking 'holy crap, what kind of mutant being is she?'

"The hard part for me is holding the position long enough. I really have to clench my abs to stay upright," Natalie continued not recognizing Reid's internal freak out.

"Well you did a great job," Reid finished feeling incredibly lame.

"Thanks!" Natalie said giving Reid a hug. Reid awkwardly tried to hug her back. Fortunately it was a quick hug and then Megan and Natalie were running to catch up with their friends as they all headed for the restaurant.

Luke grabbed Reid's hand noting the shell shocked look on the older man's face.

"Thanks for coming with me Reid. You've made this whole trip so much better."

"Yeah well there's going to be a price to pay, Mr. Snyder," Reid said and leaned over and stuck his tongue in Luke's ear.

Luke shivered in anticipation, and then pulled away before things got out of hand.

Reid just snickered as he noted the blush of excitement colour Luke's cheeks.

"Tell me something, were you just making stuff up or do you really know all of those moves?" Reid asked out of curiosity.

"Uh…I know most of those moves," Luke said feeling slightly embarrassed. "I can't keep up with everything in the routine, because everything happens so quickly and there is so much movement going on all the time, but I knew that Natalie was worried about her K full so I made sure that I watched for it. I didn't want Megan to feel left out so I paid attention to her tumbling. I know that she has been having trouble landing her round off back tuck so I made sure that I knew where she threw it in the routine so that I could see how she did."

"OK I give up, what on earth is a K full?" Reid asked.

"Oh it's a basket toss. When Natalie is up in the air in the centre of the pyramid the way she gets down is she kicks her leg in the shape of a K, well sort of , and then spins around once before her bases catch her. She has to spin at the right speed or she will over or under rotated leading to deductions and an awkward catch by her bases," Luke stated as though this all made sense.

"TMI Luke, I'll watch tomorrow to see her kick her leg, but that's all that I can promise," Reid replied feeling exhausted.

Luke smiled at Reid. "Here we are," Luke said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

Papa Joe's looked like a dive and by the look on Reid's face, Luke knew that the other man wasn't happy.

"Do we have to eat here? This place looks awful," Reid said reaching for his hand sanitizer.

"It won't be that bad," Luke replied, well aware that he was probably lying through his teeth, and that the evening would likely be worse than Reid imagined.

Luke shoved those thoughts aside and pulled Reid into the restaurant. He saw Heather waving the two of them over, but first he checked to make sure that Natalie and Megan were settled, at the table behind his so that he could keep an eye on things.

"Hi Heather, thanks for saving us seats," Luke said warmly, ushering Reid in to the seat to his right, and then sitting down beside Heather.

"Yeah thanks," muttered Reid to himself. "As it would have been tragic if Luke and I had had to sit at a table by ourselves."

Luke elbowed Reid in his ribs to let him know that his grumbling had been overheard, at least by Luke.

Reid sat down and perused the menu, such as it was and settled on cheeseburger, well-done, with everything on it, plus a side of fries, extra crispy with a beer to drink. He noticed that Luke ordered a salad with some sort of garlicky chicken and a soda to drink.

As soon as they had ordered the woman on Reid's right turned to him with a gleam in her eye.

'Uh-oh' Reid thought as he reached for Luke's hand under the table.

"So Reid," she began excitedly. "We heard that you did Natalie and Megan's eyeliner, is that true?"

"Uh…yeah," Reid answered, gripping Luke's hand tightly.

"Wow! You did an excellent job," complimented the woman sitting across from Reid. "My sister Sally runs the beauty shop in Oakdale and I bet she would hire you. You would probably need to go back to school and take some courses, but you seem like a natural," she finished, enthusiastically.

Reid just gaped at her, speechless. "What the fu…"Reid began to answer her furiously.

"Wow that's quite the compliment, Cheryl" Luke interjected, silencing Reid by squeezing his thigh, just the way Reid liked it. "Unfortunately, Reid already has a job that keeps him pretty occupied."

"Oh," Cheryl responded. "That's too bad; well you should keep Sally in mind, if you ever want a change. Those wings were a thing of beauty," she said with a wistful sigh.

"Maybe you could do all of the girls eyes tomorrow. I bet they would love that," someone piped up from the other end of the table.

Luke could see all of the women nodding, looking hopefully at Reid.

Reid glared at Luke.

"Well, I'm sure that Reid would love to help you out, but unfortunately he isn't very fast at applying the wings, and I'm afraid that he would run out of time. We wouldn't want the girls to be late for the competition."

"That's a good point, Luke. Maybe you can do it another time after you've had more practice."

"We'll see," Reid responded through gritted teeth.

"So what is it you do for a living?" Heather asked.

"I'm a neurosurgeon," Reid replied trying to regain some of his dignity.

"Ooh a doctor, way to go Luke!" Heather started.

"Wow, gorgeous and smart, good job," echoed another woman.

Luke blushed uncomfortably and Reid just rolled his eyes.

In an effort to change the topic, Luke asked how everyone was enjoying the cheer competition.

"The girls did a great job! I hope that they do as well tomorrow," one of the mom's responded.

"The tumbling has gotten a lot harder this year and it's a lot cleaner than it was at the last competition," another offered.

"Do all the teams compete again tomorrow?" Reid asked wondering how he was going to survive another full day of cheer.

"Yes," Heather replied happily.

"You must really love all things cheer," Reid grumbled.

"Well, of course I love cheer, but I also love shopping. A bunch of us are going to hit the outlet malls tomorrow before the girls perform. We went to the mall today and did some serious shopping. One of the great things about cheer competitions is the opportunity to shop here in Chicago."

"Weren't you at the competition all day today?" Reid asked, suddenly very interested in the conversation.

"God no! I stayed once and the day was endless. We're all supposed to stay but no one ever does. You just need to be back for the team's first warm-up time. The warm-up times are posted on the wall outside the doors. Just check it in the morning when you drop off Megan and Natalie."

Just then the food came giving Reid a moment to question Luke while everyone else was distracted by their food.

"Did you know that no one stays at the competition? We could have spent the day together?" Reid asked accusingly.

Luke refused to make eye-contact with Reid. "Well, I always stay and I promised Natalie that I would. I think that she feels nervous when I'm not there."

"Luke," Reid said quietly while rubbing his hand up and down the younger man's thigh.

Luke melted under Reid's touch. "Okay," he finally responded and that was enough for Reid.

After that Reid was in a much better mood. The food was average at best, but he didn't even care, all he could think about was the hours he would have alone with Luke the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Reid and Luke Go to a Cheer Competition

Pairing: Reid and Luke

Other Characters: Natalie and Megan

Summary: Luke and Reid act as chaperones at Natalie's cheer competition in Chicago. This is not meant to criticize cheerleaders or cheer parents in any way. I was a cheer mom for five years. I just thought that it would be funny to put Luke and especially Reid in this situation.

Disclaimer: These are not my characters. I own nothing, nothing at all.

All mistakes are mine.

A/N Just a note of clarification thanks to my daughter(she hasn't read this story): A K full or a K double gets its name because the top makes their body into the shape of a K by extending one arm and one leg out hence making their body into the shape of a K. Full is one rotation and double is two. I'm not entirely sure this is accurate, but I'm hoping for the best.

Rating NC17 for the sexy times.

The next morning things went very smoothly for the boys. Luke ordered room service while Reid showered, the girls got dressed and Luke organized all of the paraphernalia required to get the girls ready for the competition.

Reid ate and watched while Luke began getting Natalie's hair ready. Just as he had the day before, Reid got up and put Natalie's hair in the required high ponytail, making sure that there were no bumps at the front of her head and that there was no straggling hair at the back.

Natalie beamed at Reid in the mirror, pleased that once again he had put her hair up into a perfect pony. "Thanks Reid, you're really good with hair."

"You're welcome," he replied with a glint in his eye as he looked from Natalie to Luke.

Natalie quickly threw a back handspring to make sure that the pony was secured and then asked Luke to spray it into place.

Reid escaped to the bathroom, so that he didn't get caught in the cloud of hairspray that was sure to be produced.

After that Natalie and Megan switched places so that Natalie could have some breakfast and Megan could get her hair done.

When Megan's hair was finished the girls once again switched places and Luke began to apply the make-up to Natalie's face. The application went smoothly as Luke didn't need to worry about applying the eyeliner leaving him much more relaxed than the he had been the previous day.

Once Natalie had all of the other make-up applied, Reid swooped in and applied the eyeliner quickly and with surgeon like precision.

The girls switched places one last time and Luke went to work on Megan's face.

When Luke finished his part Reid added the eye-liner. Once Reid had finished, Luke added the bows to the girls' ponies. The girls threw a few tricks to make sure that their bows were secure. Coach Jane would kill anyone who lost a bow.

"You're going to stay again today aren't you Luke?" Natalie asked hopefully.

Luke felt his insides clench, he had dreaded this question. He looked at Reid who was watching him carefully.

"Uh…no actually we're not going to be there for the whole day Natalie," Luke answered feeling guilty.

"You're not? How come? You always stay for the whole competition," Natalie chided, looking like she was on the verge of tears.

Reid could tell by the look on Luke's face that the younger man was about to cave and there was no way that Reid was going to let that happen.

"It's my fault, Natalie; I just don't think that I can take another full day of cheer. It's really loud at the competition and I don't think that my ears can handle the abuse."

Natalie immediately smiled and Reid felt relieved.

"That's okay Reid; you can spend the day by yourself. My mother always does her own thing when she comes to these competitions. Luke you can just watch the competition by yourself, like you usually do," Natalie concluded nodding her head satisfied with this solution.

Reid stared blankly from Natalie to Luke wondering how he was possibly going to save this day. He had the sinking feeling in his stomach that Luke was about to bow to his sister's wishes.

"Natalie that's not really fair to Reid, he isn't familiar with Chicago the way that Mom is and I don't want him to be miserable by himself."

Reid felt hope begin to bubble up within himself that was immediately squelched as Natalie burst into tears. He wanted to spend the day with Luke, but he wanted Luke to be focused on him and not worried about his sister or worse feeling guilty about abandoning her.

"Natalie, what are you so worried about? Why is it so important that Luke be at the competition for the whole day and not just when you are competing? You won't be with him anyway, right? You'll be with your friends from the team."

"I want to be sure that someone will be watching me when the team competes," Natalie whispered quietly, not wanting to hurt Megan's feelings by reminding her that there was no one in the audience just for her.

"We'll be back in plenty of time to see you compete. One of the moms' said to come back in time for your first scheduled warm-up time. She said that the times will be posted on the doors this morning so that we can check them when we drop you girls off."

Natalie still looked apprehensive. "What if you don't actually make it back? How will I know that you're there? My mom always promises to come and watch me, but she always seems to get caught up in her own stuff and ends up missing our performance."

Reid looked at Luke who just nodded silently. Reid was appalled by Lily's behaviour, but he now understood Natalie's insecurity.

"So you're mainly concerned that Luke will miss your performance, right?"

"Yes," Natalie answered shakily, she knew that she was acting like a baby, but she couldn't help it.

"Alright, here's what we'll do. You have a cell phone, don't you?" Reid asked.

The young girl nodded, wondering what was coming next.

"Please get it for me."

Natalie quickly went over to her bag and grabbed her phone and handed it to Reid.

Reid took the phone and quickly programmed his cell and his pager numbers into her phone.

"Okay, Natalie these are my numbers. The pager number is only to be used in cases of emergency, okay?"

Natalie nodded, solemnly.

"Very few people have this number, but I trust you to only use it if there is a dire emergency. You know that I am a doctor, and as such I am always reachable. I always answer my pages, no matter what, otherwise people could die," Reid stared into Natalie's eyes for emphasis. "Luke and I will be back at the convention centre before your first scheduled warm-up and one of us will text you to let you know that we have arrived. If you don't get a text then you can call, or text both of us and if that doesn't work then you can page me. Remember that I always answer my pages, okay?"

"Yes," she smiled up at him gratefully. "I'm sorry that you have to sit through so much cheer. I'm sure that you were totally bored yesterday," she said with a small sigh.

Reid laughed. "Yeah, the other teams are boring, I'm not going to lie to you, but I did really enjoy watching you and your team compete, and I'm looking forward to seeing you guys do it again today."

Natalie reached out and hugged Reid, who awkwardly patted her on the back. He looked at Luke, who was beaming at him with such love that Reid knew he had handled the situation with Natalie properly.

"Okay girls, it's time to grab your jackets and head downstairs," Luke announced, as he realized they were on the verge of being late to meet the team.

Reid just stared as the girls walked over to the closet, removed their hoodies and put on two of the sparkliest jackets he had ever seen.

"Where on earth did they get those?" Reid asked barely able to keep the disgust he felt out of his voice.

"My Mom bought them for the team," Luke shrugged helplessly.

"That explains a lot," Reid replied, rolling his eyes.

"I think that they look good, when the whole team is wearing them, but they are really uncomfortable, I really prefer my team sweats," Megan stated.

"Be thankful that I talked her out of the matching pants," Natalie said laughing at Reid's expression. "Yes, there were sequins on the pants too. One leg had a big sequins star at the bottom with sequins lines shooting up to the top. The pants were made out of polyester and would have been very uncomfortable. Ugh!" Natalie finished with a frown.

After that the four of them headed down to the lobby through the fog of hairspray and glitter. Once in the lobby it was easy to spot Megan and Natalie's team as they were all dressed exactly alike.

They walked over to the competition cite en masse and Natalie watched as Reid and Luke checked for the team's warm-up times on the door. Luke leaned down and hugged Natalie reminding her that he had packed water and snacks for both girls and sent more money for them in case they needed to buy anymore food. Before letting her go, Luke promised her that he and Reid would definitely be back to see her compete and that they would text her when they arrived back at the venue.

"Thanks Luke, you're the best big brother ever," she whispered in his ear sincerely.

"Good luck Natalie and you too Megan. We'll be watching you two," Luke said smiling at the girls before they were ushered off to the practice gym with the rest of their team.

Reid grabbed Luke's hand hoping to lead the younger man back to the hotel room.

"Are you okay, Luke?" Reid asked tentatively.

Luke beamed at Reid. "I'm fine, "he said firmly, "but I have a feeling I'm going to feel a whole lot better soon."

Reid laughed, feeling very relieved as he allowed Luke to lead him back to the hotel.

When they entered the hotel room the first thing that Reid noticed was that the room was clean. He looked at Luke quizzically. Luke shrugged.

"I know how you feel about hotel rooms so when we got back to the hotel last night I stopped by the front desk and insisted that they put brand new sheets on our beds and that the room be cleaned thoroughly this morning. What?" Luke asked as he began to feel slightly foolish under Reid's scrutiny, "I just wanted you to be comfortable," he mumbled.

Reid turned away from Luke, leaving the younger man feeling more vulnerable than before, until he realized that Reid was putting the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door and then double locking it to ensure that they had some privacy.

Smiling to himself Luke quickly took off all of his clothes.

With the door securely locked, Reid turned back to Luke. The sight of Luke standing in this hotel room smiling shyly, completely naked took Reid's breath away. He swallowed hard and just stared at Luke's beauty.

Luke just smiled back at Reid enjoying the older man's reaction.

Reid noted the smug expression on Luke's face and decided that he needed to wipe that look off of Luke's face. So instead of walking toward Luke or taking off his own clothes he decided he would just stare at Luke's cock and see what happened.

Luke got harder under Reid's stare. "Reid," Luke whimpered.

Reid just kept staring.

"Reid," Luke moaned his voice hoarse with want.

"Did you want something, Luke?" Reid asked keeping his voice as steady as he possibly could as his eyes continued to stare at Luke's dick.

"You," Luke groaned, starting to move toward Reid.

"Stay there," Reid demanded, but Luke could hear the want clearly evident in Reid's voice and so he stood still, knowing that Reid would come to him soon.

"Please," Luke whispered, knowing how much it turned Reid on to hear him beg. Just as Luke said the word, his cock began to leak, which was what Reid had been waiting for.

Reid quickly strode across the room and fell to his knees swiping his tongue across the head of Luke's penis, tasting Luke, he moaned. God he loved the taste of Luke.

"Reid," Luke sighed in relief. He needed to touch Reid, to have that connection, so he reached out and ran his hands through Reid's hair. Massaging the other mans scalp and gently guiding Reid as Reid gave him pleasure.

Reid lovingly ran his tongue along Luke's shaft before taking the length of Luke into his mouth. He swirled his tongue along the head gently licking under the rim. The noises that Luke was making deep in his throat spurring Reid on, he could never get enough of those sounds.

All of a sudden he took all of Luke into his mouth swallowing around Luke's head. Luke's noises grew louder.

Luke loved it when Reid deep throated him. He couldn't stop himself from starting to fuck Reid's mouth. It felt like heaven. All of a sudden he felt two of Reid fingers enter Reid's mouth. Luke almost came right then. He forced himself to calm down wanting to prolong the pleasure.

Reid slowly removed his fingers making sure they were slick with spit. He dragged his fingers over Luke's balls moaning himself as he felt Luke shudder. He loved how responsive Luke always was to his touch.

He knew Luke was close but he wanted to give Luke as much pleasure as possible so he grasped Luke's balls with his left hand preventing Luke from releasing while he put one wet finger from his right hand into Luke's ass. Luke groaned in both pleasure and pain. He was desperate for release but he couldn't have it.

Reid placed a second finger in Luke's ass, stretching him gently crooking his fingers to brush against Luke's prostrate.

"Reeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiidddd," Luke screamed as Reid released his balls and Luke came harder than he ever had before, pouring thick ropes of come down Reid's throat.

Reid swallowed all that Luke had to offer.

Reid half dragged half carried Luke the short distance to the bed.

"God, I love you, Reid you are the most incredible man," Luke smiled happily at Reid. "Oh and that orgasm wasn't half bad either," Luke added teasing Reid.

"Not half bad huh, you practically lost consciousness there Mr. Snyder," Reid said with mock indignation. "I suppose you think that you could do better?"

Luke smiled mischievously at Reid, "is that a challenge, Dr. Oliver?" Luke asked as he began to undress Reid…slowly.

Reid merely nodded as the power of speech left him as Luke's tongue began exploring the recently exposed skin of his torso. Luke took his time exploring Reid's chest and neck and mouth. He was driving Reid crazy. Reid was so hard he thought he might come in his jeans which were embarrassingly tight at this point. Every time Luke's mouth travelled near his jeans and Reid was sure that he was going to be released, Luke would change direction and move back up his chest and start kissing him.

Reid decided that he needed to take matters into his own hands and started to undo the button on his jeans, but Luke's hand stilled his.

"This is my challenge so no helping," Luke smiled evilly at Reid.

"Luke, you're killing me here," Reid panted out.

"Oh… but what a way to go," Luke said.

"Luke," Reid whimpered.

Luke continued his slow pace with his mouth, but he used his hands to undo the button on Reid's jeans. He then carefully undid Reid's zipper. Reid moaned at the sensation of his zipper rubbing against his rock hard penis.

Luke just chuckled, quietly and slowly removed Reid's jeans and boxer shorts. Reid breathed a sigh of relief now that his aching cock was free.

Luke just took a moment to gaze at the glory of Reid's body.

"Luuuuuke," Reid pleaded.

Luke laughed softly to himself and then leaned over and blew onto Reid's aching cock to calm Reid down a little.

Reid sucked in his breath anticipating Luke wrapping his glorious mouth around his dripping cock, when Luke surprised him and rolled him over.

"Wha?" Reid started to ask, but he forgot why when he felt Luke's open mouth kissing him just at the tip of his tail bone. He melted as he felt Luke's magical tongue dip between his ass cheeks and circle his hole. He tried to lift his hips back to meet Luke's tongue but Luke held his hips firmly in place.

"Luuuuuuukkkke," Reid hissed with a mixture of pleasure and frustration. Reid tried to touch his dick but once again Luke stopped him.

"No helping," Luke said pulling his tongue all the way out of Reid's ass.

"Okay," Reid grumbled, praying Luke would return to his previous task.

Luke smiled to himself, enormously pleased with the affect he was having on Reid. Turning Reid on was hot!

Luke went back to rimming Reid swirling his tongue inside Reid's hole, burrowing it in as deeply as he could.

"Luke…I… want… you…inside … me…now…" Reid just barely managed to pant out.

Luke crawled up Reid's back and covered Reid's body with his own.

"Do you have some…supplies?"

Reid quickly reached into the drawer beside the bed and passed Luke a box of condoms and a large bottle of lube.

Luke squeezed out some lube into his hand and onto Reid's anus. Luke carefully inserted one finger into Reid and then quickly added a second. He wanted to go slowly but he was too turned on and prepared Reid as quickly as possible.

"Need…you…now!" Reid demanded.

Luke rolled Reid over and handed him the condom so that he could put it on Luke.

Reid quickly ripped open the condom and put it on Luke. Luke then smoothed the excess lube onto his own cock.

"Fuck… me… now!" Reid ordered.

Luke didn't need to be told twice. He lifted Reid's legs and rested them on his shoulders and positioned himself to enter Reid. He pushed in slowly, easing in an inch at a time. He stopped every time he heard Reid gasp and waited until Reid had adjusted before pressing forward until he was balls deep inside of Reid's incredibly tight channel. He knew that Reid was experiencing some pain and so he held himself in check until he felt Reid relax. Then he pulled out and pushed back in smoothly increasing his pace a little. Luke desperately wanted this to last.

"Fuck… me!" Reid insisted.

Luke stared into Reid's eyes and increased his speed while changing the angle until he hit Reid's sweet spot. Luke knew when he had gotten the right angle by the look on Reid's face. Luke kept thrusting; hitting Reid's prostrate with each stroke.

Both men were covered in a thin layer of sweat from the effort of not coming.

"Luuuukkke…touch…me…I'm …sooooo close" Reid moaned.

Luke reached down between them and began stroking Reid's cock with the exact same rhythm that he was pounding Reid's ass with.

The sensations were too much Reid came violently coating both of their bodies with his warm seed. As he came his ass clamped down hard on Luke's cock making Luke come mere seconds after Reid. He pulled out of Reid as gently as he could and then disposed of the condom. Luke collapsed on top of Reid. He knew that he should get up and get a warm wash cloth to clean them up, but he was too boneless to move.

"Best sex ever!" Reid whispered into Luke's ear.

"For me too, I love you, Reid, so so much," Luke said as he snuggled into Reid's chest, intertwining their legs together.

"Love you too," Reid mumbled into Luke's hair just before they both drifted off into blissful sleep.

Two hours later the boys woke up feeling happy but sticky and kind of gross.

Luke leaned over and kissed Reid gently on the mouth.

"Hey," Luke said, smiling lovingly at Reid.

"Hey, I think that we need a shower," Reid said with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah," Luke replied sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

"What are you sorry about? Never apologize for having sex with me, especially when it's as mind blowing as that was."

Luke laughed. "No I'm not sorry about the sex, I'm sorry that I was too worn out to get up to get a warm wash cloth to clean us up."

"So I wore you out? Yeah I can relate. Come on, Luke lets go shower."

"You go ahead; I'll join you in a minute."

Reid gave Luke a quizzical look and then shrugged and headed to the bathroom.

Luke knew that Reid being Reid would be hungry so he picked up the phone and ordered room service. He also remembered to remove the "Do Not Disturb" sign, so that the food would actually get to them, before joining Reid in the shower.

After a very steamy shower, the two men got dressed.

"I'm starving," Reid said just as someone knocked on the door.

Luke just smirked and answered the door for the room service waiter.

Reid looked on in awe as the waiter set up their lunch. Luke thanked the waiter and gave him a generous tip.

"How did you know that I would be hungry?"

"Gee Reid, I don't know, just a lucky guess. Did I get your order right?"

"Um, yeah it looks okay," Reid replied teasing Luke and then he leaned over and kissed him.

The two men ate their lunch happily. Just as they were finishing up Reid's phone went off.

"What's up?" Luke asked.

"It's time to go back to the cheer competition," Reid said somewhat reluctantly.

"Did you set the alarm on your phone so that we wouldn't be late for Natalie's competition?"

"Yeah, I didn't want us to be late. It's no big deal," Reid said shrugging.

"Thank-you," Luke said sincerely kissing Reid deeply on the mouth.

"You're welcome, now let's get going."

Luke took a moment to call the front desk to arrange to have the room cleaned again before they returned from the competition and to let them know that they would put their room-service dishes in the hall for pick-up.

As soon as they arrived at the competition, Luke texted Natalie to let her know that they were there and Natalie immediately texted him back.

They quickly found seats near Heather and some of the other moms.

"The team should be up in about half an hour. Do you have your shirts with you?" Heather asked.

"Yes," Luke responded.

"What, do we have to wear those again today?" Reid asked.

"Oh yes, we wear them at every competition," Heather replied with a big smile.

"Yippee," Reid replied.

The competition went off without a hitch. The girls performed beautifully, Natalie did another perfect K full which Reid was pretty sure he witnessed. Natalie and Megan came and sat with Reid and Luke while they waited for the results.

As it turned out Natalie's team placed first in their division, receiving a huge trophy for their gym, individual gold medals for the girls as well as matching sweatshirts for everyone.

"Why do they need even more matching clothes? It's kind of creepy, isn't it?" Reid wondered aloud.

"This is cheer, Reid, suck it up," Luke said smiling.

The four of them had dinner at a restaurant of Reid's choosing and then went back to the hotel and got settled for the night. The next morning they packed up Lily's car and headed back to Oakdale.

When they arrived back at Lily's, Natalie ran over and hugged Reid. This hug was slightly less awkward on Reid's part as he was starting to get used to them.

"Thanks for coming to the competition, Reid. It was great having you there!" Natalie said. "Don't worry; I'll delete your numbers from my phone."

"That's okay, you can keep them, you never know when you might need to reach me," Reid said with a shrug.

"Thanks," Natalie replied sincerely. "I'll text you about my next cheer competition, after all you already have the shirt," Natalie said with a wink.

Reid just nodded, hoping she was joking.

Luke came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. "I'll walk you to your car," Luke stated.

"Do you want to stay at my place tonight?" Reid asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I just have to check in with my mom and then I'll head over," Luke said kissing Reid good-bye.


End file.
